Ghaddar Gallu
This page is about a demon. For a travelling cook, see Ghaddar Wekufe. | faction= | ageoftga= }} Countess Ghaddar Gallu, also known as Gluttony, is a member of the demonic House of Gallu in the Andarian Empire in the Fourth Age. She often disguises herself as various animals while on assignments, one of her more prominent disguises being Shitale, an ass. Biography Third Age Early Years Ghaddar Gallu was one of the Seven Sisters, demons born to Jahi Gallu. At some point she and her sisters rebelled against their mother and sided with Vaetris L'andariel who recruited them into the Eastern Horde. Ghaddar became known as Gluttony due to her ravenous appetite and never-ending hunger for knowledge. After the Cataclysm led demons into the Land of the Living, the Seven Sisters helped the Eastern Horde carve a territory in Eastern Yamato. Ghaddar enjoyed exploring the new land, enslaving many of the people and creatures inhabiting it to serve her whims and to test her spells on them. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Ghaddar, along with some of her sisters, accompanied Duchess Nina Heeate L'andariel to Oreinashi where Nina planned to have an audience with Duke Pazuzu and the Western Horde. She enjoyed the luxurious lifestyle of the West that she witnessed in the decadent, now-demonic port city, but kept her thoughts to herself. The group managed to sway the guards to take them in by appearing in seemingly helpless guises, but this was merely a tactic to get close to Pazuzu. However, when the captain of the Western Guard was annoyed by Nina's prideful behaviour and tried to make her submit in front of Pazuzu, Nina retaliated by blowing the captain up while Gluttony and Wrath disposed of nearby guards. The slaughter came to a quick end when Pazuzu, impressed by the demons' cunning, told them to stop fighting and inquired why they had come to meet him. It was then Nina presented an elven scepter which one of her minions had stolen from Illunii earlier thanks to Jezebeth's successful infiltration, and she presented the scepter to the demon lord as a gesture of friendship while saying she could offer him much more if he was willing to listen to her. Heart of Darkness After the meeting in Oreinashi had come to an end, Nina sent Sloth and Gluttony to Western Libaterra for specific missions which required finesse as they'd have to work behind enemy lines. While Sloth would do her part in Trinity Gask, the disguised Gluttony wandered around the Libaterran countryside to gather intel and to sate her hunger for knowledge about this part of the world, interacting with people along the way who remained unaware of her true nature. Her scouting mission eventually led her to Survivor's Woods where she witnessed a chase between a boy who she learned was called Jason O'Harris and a goatman. She saw the boy tricking the goatman into a trap and how he was later reunited with another redhead and a white-haired girl. She decided to stay out of sight and waited until the trio had left the scene. She then approached the trapped goatman and learned that he called himself Goatse, Lord of Murderous Mountain Goats. Intrigued by the creature and his feisty attitude, Gluttony used her magic to lift him out of the trap he had fallen into, and was rewarded with him attempting to attack and devour her on the spot. She quickly subdued the weary Goatse, however, but didn't kill him; instead, she saw potential in the goatman whose ravenous appetite reminded her of herself. She offered him a juicy deal: she would provide him with a meal of a lifetime--and not only a physical feast but a mental feast as well--if he helped her in her mission. Although hesitant at first, Goatse eventually agreed to Gluttony's terms, particularly when she made decision-making easier by bribing him with her delicious rations and promising him that he'd never go hungry again. Despair's Wake Gluttony and Goatse kept out of sight and observed as more people entered the woods. Goatse, who was getting bored, decided to surprise the new travellers he had spotted by attempting a tapdance routine on them before devouring them. However, when one of the travellers, the blacksmith Erikur Spald, used an off-hand remark about tapdancing goats, Goatse lost his groove and threw away his tapdance costume in frustration much to the amusement of Gluttony who pacified her hairy companion by letting him feast on a young giant spider she had caught. They decided to keep an eye on Erikur's group as Gluttony sensed a curious magical aura surrounding them, and she decided to take matters into her own hands to observe them closer while they were still oblivious to her and Goatse's presence. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady Ghaddar : Her title in the House of Gallu. ; Gluttony : What she is often called due to her ravenous appetite. ; Shitale : What she is called while disguising herself as an ass--that is, a donkey. Appearance She has a big and curvy figure, which she isn't ashamed to show off, although she can just as easily keep herself covered up in traveller's cloaks to blend into the scenery. Her red eyes have a curious and almost mischievious look to them, and her long, dark hair is meticulously brushed...except when it gets tangled and messy in the wild, which happens often. Personality and Traits Laid back, mischievious, curious but also has a sinister, persuasive side whenever she feels like taking things seriously enough. Has an almost insatiable, ravenous appetite not only for food but for knowledge in general. She believes that 'big is beautiful' and 'more is more' as far as body outlines go, and that overweight people should not let society dictate whether they can be considered beautiful or not. She laments the fact how too many women in the Land of the Living prefer an almost anorexic look for their beauty ideal than a rounder, more natural shape, and she believes men are just as much to blame as they are for such unfortunate views. Powers and Abilities She can eat and digest many things, including fully armored people. Her mouth can open wide, and her tongue acts as a weapon with which she can ensnare her prey and swallow a victim in one go without breaking a sweat. Relationships Ghaddar Wekufe One of Gluttony's many 'pets', Ghaddar Wekufe, who was named after her mistress, was taken on an assignment with her to Libaterra as per Duchess Nina's grand plan. While Gluttony was disguised as the ass Shitale, Ghaddar the merchant acted as her caretaker to complete the disguise. Ghaddar is loyal to her mistress, treating her in an almost reverent manner and sharing her appetite. Goatse Ghaddar met Goatse who had gotten trapped in Survivor's Woods. They started off on the wrong foot when Goatse attacked her after she had rescued him, but she subdued him with her magic and made him an offer which caught his interest. Despite this rough start, the two got along after they reached the same wavelength, and Ghaddar has kept the goatman satisfied with appetizers while preparing him for a great feast she has promised him. Goatse, albeit suspicious of Ghaddar, has followed her for the time being in hopes of getting something good to eat. Jahi Gallu Ghaddar, like her sisters, has a strained relationship with her mother Jahi. See also *Eastern Horde *Emerald Legion *Ghaddar Wekufe *Goatse *House of Gallu *Seven Sisters Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Gallu Category:Third Age characters